Assasin
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: He was almost dead when they found him. They healed him, taught him how to survive. Now, he's trying to kill them. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Wow. **_**Another**_** story idea that I got, and probably won't finish. Probably. But I wanted to write this regardless, and so here we are. It really came from out of the blue, and for all purposes, it won't be on crack. I don't own Maximum Ride, but if I did... let's just say I would be VERY happy. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Even though I wanted to deny it, I was almost dead.

I felt another clawed hand yank at my leg, nearly tearing it to pieces. I struggled to get myself free, and after sometime, two hands forced me upright to face my attackers.

The fully morphed Erasers grinned, showing me their hideously sharp teeth. At that moment, it was all I could do to keep myself from passing out. Which would have been a pretty good thing to do.

"How does it feel to be destroyed by the ones you fear the most," one of the Erasers asked snidely, "Are you afraid to die? Or are you gonna die acting all noble."

I couldn't take it anymore. So, I spit in his eye. Or at least, as close to it as I could aim for.

"Fucking bastard," he growled as he pulled his arm back to punch me in my stomach. Let me tell you, it hurt like hell.

"All right, get rid of him. This game's-," he was cut off as he let out a strangled cry. The Erasers threw me to the ground as they faced the intruder.

I tried to get a good look at them, but I couldn't. Everything was starting to get really blurry. I saw a fuzzy shape approach me, and kneel down to get a better look.

"He's still alive, the shape said. It was a boy's voice. What were they even doing here?

"All right. But let's take down these furballs first," the first voice replied. This one was a girl's voice. Where the hell were they all coming from?

I could hardly see, but when my vision did come in, I could see a girl, years younger than myself, taking on an Eraser with ease. What were these guys? Why were they bothering to help me, when I couldn't even save myself?

After a couple of minutes, it was completely silent. I heard footsteps coming closer to where I was, and I tried to push myself up to a sitting postion.

"Don't try to push yourself," a voice said sharply. It was the first voice. Damn, this girl sounded bossy.

"We'll get you to somewhere safe. You'll be okay," a completely different voice said, obviously feeling optimistic about my condition.

My vision came back, and I got a good look at my saviors: six kids, complete with wings. So these guys are the one who took down the Erasers.

That was the last thought I could conclude before everything went black.

**A/N:**** Wow, tres short, tu es d'accord? Je sais, je ne lis pas longue chapitres. Quoi? Je parle francais pourquoi? Je ne sais pas! AHHHH, sorry for that! Practicing my French. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this part(except maybe not the French), and I'll update as soon as I can. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Why am I so excited to write this? Who really knows! It's so exciting, I think I'm gonna explode! *explodes from excitement*...Confusion-Please Stand By... Sorry for that inconvinence. I don't own Maximum Ride. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Where the hell was I? And why was it so dark? Of course, that's what I thought _before_ realizing that my eyes were closed. Which, was pretty dumb, if I do say so myself.

But it still didn't solve the part about where I was.

I tried to sit myself up, wincing at the sharp pain I felt. No doubt a couple of broken ribs. I was in a room, a really bright room at that. And there were...

Wait. Which room was this? I knew just about every room at the School, and none of them were like this. So where in the world could I be? And why was I asking myself so many questions, ones that I didn't know the answers to?

As expected as it should have been, the door opened. Me, being the unexpecting fool I was, recoiled backwards, and felt even more pain than before. I don't know who I was expecting to walk through the door, but this person certainly wasn't that.

It was a girl. She looked at me with concern for a second, saw that I was awake, and shrugged of the emotion.

"Cool, you're awake."

And, me, once again being slow, remembered what had happened...what? A day ago, or something like that.

"You've been out for a week," a different voice said. It was that girl, the one I saw taking on the Eraser. I must have looked pretty confused, because both of them laughed.

"Angel can read minds. So, don't be surprised when she answers your thoughts," the other girl.

"Right now, you're thinking about what a strange kid I must be, right," Angel asked me.

Which was completely true. This girl was really weird; reading minds?

"I'm Max. I guess you could say I lead the Flock," the other girl, Max, said. Flock? So that must mean...they're part bird. That or my instincts are just wrong.

"And what's your name? Do you have one," Angel questioned.

"Uh, I just call myself Kyu," I stated nervously. I still didn't know if these guys were trustworthy or not.

"Kyu, huh? Well, you should be well enough to get out of bed, right? Yes? Good. I don't want to be lugging around a bunch of dead weight around here, go it?" Great, Max seemed like she could be a real bitch.

**Max's POV**

Hm. This Kyu kid seems strange. First of all, we found him being beaten up by a bunch of Erasers. That alone says that there's something suspicious about him.

Second of all, Fang and Total seemed reluctant to let him stay. In fact, Fang wanted to just leave him where we had found him.

Angel said that he was good, but these days, I'm starting to question Angel's ideas of 'good' and 'evil'. So, I really have no idea whether we should just toss him out of the window, or let him stay.

And if the kid did come from the School, maybe it would be better for him to stay, you know, so he wouldn't go around telling the world that there were flying children on the loose. Not like people didn't already know that. But maybe he wasspy for the School, and was going to go back and tell them where we were...

Or maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Yeah. That's probably it. I hope.

**A/N:****So it's safe to say that this chapter was very short, and I don't know how to deal with that. But I guess that it's okay, because I don't have a very good attention span. But, why are Fang and Total so suspicious of Kyu? Why is Angel so trusting of Kyu? MAYBE YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! R&R!**

**Peace and Muffins,**

**-Stormyfang502**


End file.
